<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pitter Patter by flannelfeelings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223957">Pitter Patter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings'>flannelfeelings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Married Couple, Married Life, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Pregnancy, Pregnant Amy Santiago, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby shopping, just pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy go shopping for their baby's nursery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pitter Patter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am so depressed and have the shittiest writers block lately but writing this helped make me smile. these two are just so cute and i guess ive deemed myself the resident parent jake and amy writer since im obsessed with doing it. here i am. <br/>absolute pointless overly emotional fluff prob boring but i hope you enjoy nonetheless!!!<br/>unbeta'd sorry for the mistakes</p><p>Thanks for reading</p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoy!!! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake rolled into the warmth beside him. The cotton sheets beneath his calves were a soft caress, freshly laundered and smooth. Nothing compared to the feeling of his wife’s warm skin under his fingertips though.</p><p>Amy snored on peacefully beside him, lashes drawn down over her cheekbones as she breathed contentedly. Her cheek was smushed up into her arm, lips pouted with a bit of drool dribbling from the corner. She looked so at peace, fully relaxed for the first time in a few days. It had been a long week. She was entering the second trimester of her pregnancy and each day was more tiring than the last, it seemed. Working full time as a sergeant certainly didn’t help, and being Amy Santiago was not conducive to a relaxing lifestyle.</p><p>Today though, today was their day. It was a cold Friday morning in early November. An icy rainfall had dawned outside the windows late last night, and appeared to be continuing into the morning. Their apartment had gone from sweltering hot summer humidity to chilled frigid air that cut through to the bone.</p><p>Jake lifted his head off the pillow to rest it on his hand, propped up on one elbow as his eyes roamed lovingly down Amy’s twisted up body. Even as her belly grew with the pregnancy, she insisted on sleeping like a soft pretzel. Her knees were bent and arms were askew at odd angles, neck craned sideways to smush into her bicep.</p><p>His eyes fluttered down to the rise and fall of her chest, steady and peaceful. Her slightly rounded belly was starting to strain the front of her NYPD t-shirt, though she hadn’t resigned herself to abandoning it yet. Jake felt a small smile tugging on his lips. He still couldn’t believe their <em>baby</em> was there. Growing stronger each day, nourished by the most incredible woman in the world.</p><p>Quite a lucky baby, he thought.</p><p>A small shudder ran through Amy’s sleeping body, and Jake’s brows furrowed in a frown. He grabbed the extra throw off the chair by the bed and draped it over her, scooching up closer underneath the blanket and running his fingers gently down her arm.</p><p>“Jake?” Amy’s voice was hushed, groggy and slightly incoherent. Her eyes were still closed, but they were twitching like she was about to fully awaken.</p><p>“It’s me babe.” Jake murmured, “You don’t have to get up.”</p><p>A brief moment later though, her eyelashes pulled up to reveal her deep, glimmering brown eyes. Even so early in the morning, framed by dark circles, she had the most beautiful eyes. They looked at him with nothing but love and affection. Amy looked at him as though all the stupid mistakes he’d ever made were meaningless. As if he could never do anything to make that loving glint in her gaze go away.</p><p>Amy’s fingers came up and slid into Jake’s, squeezing once as she laced their grips together. Jake’s eyes widened a bit, and he glanced down at her hand.</p><p>“You’re so cold babe.” Jake said worriedly, bringing his other hand to close around her smaller one and blow hot breath into the gap between their fingers. She sighed contentedly, smiling at him. Jake swore she could move the earth with those sweet little crinkles around her eyes.</p><p>“S’cold in here.” She murmured, eyes closing again softly. She paused for a moment, then opened her eyes to glance at the window, “Is it still raining?” There was a decided steady patter of rain on the window.</p><p>Jake nodded, “Yeah. Hasn’t stopped since I’ve been awake.”</p><p>Amy pouted shortly, “Damnit. That’s gonna suck today.”</p><p>“Wear your galoshes.” Jake advised teasingly, though she did actually have a pair of bright pink rain boots that she’d wear on occasion. He’d made fun of her plenty of times but he couldn’t argue that they were functional, as she pointed out.</p><p>“I think I will.” Amy poked his nose with her free hand, and then yawned loudly, “Time to get up.”</p><p>“Here.” Jake released her hand and quickly crossed the other side of the bed to reach over and help her to her feet.</p><p>“Babe, I’m only 20 weeks.” Amy reminded him as she stood with ease, though her stance was a bit bow-legged due to the added weight in her middle, “I don’t really need help getting up.”</p><p>“Don’t care.” Jake shrugged. He watched her bend down and grab her sweatshirt off the floor, sliding it over her torso. Her belly was shielded by the extra fabric then, but there was still a rather distinct outline of it beneath the hoodie.</p><p>Jake was admittedly a little fascinated with Amy’s changing body lately. After all, he hadn’t been around too many pregnant women in his life, aside from Sharon and Gina. And this was <em>his</em> wife pregnant with <em>his</em> baby. There just weren’t really words to describe what that felt like. It was an odd mixture of pride, protectiveness, anxiety, and indescribable elation.</p><p>“Quit staring at me.” Amy scowled as she headed for the door, “I know I look like a whale.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous.” Jake argued as he took her hand and spun her around to face him, taking her cheeks in his hands tenderly, “The most beautiful woman on the planet.”</p><p>Amy looked at her feet bashfully, shaking her head, “You have to say that. You’re my husband.”</p><p>Jake snorted, “I don’t <em>have</em> to. I could tell you that you look like a penguin when you waddle.” before Amy could hit him, he added, “But you don’t. You look stunning.”</p><p>“I’m gonna ignore that ‘cause I’d rather just eat breakfast.” Amy shook her head and pried his hands off her face, heading back for the door to the hallway.</p><p>The duo padded barefoot down the hall, the rainfall outside accenting their soft footsteps. Jake stopped by the thermostat and cranked the heat up a bit, noticing Amy was cradling her arms to her chest, a clear indicator she was chilly.</p><p>Amy was feeling generous and made them french toast and eggs, a meal she could actually do pretty well. Jake accented his with a ridiculous amount of powdered sugar, but she opted for butter and honey. They ate through pleasant chatter and discussed their plans for the day.</p><p>On their days off it didn’t take too long for them to get ready. Amy didn’t bother with makeup, but she did spend some time drying her hair, afraid of catching a cold in the wet, brisk weather.</p><p>Jake opted to go with his glasses today, not feeling like monkeying with contacts. He didn’t usually wear them, they were black-rimmed and rounded squares that framed his nose in an unflattering way. But he did not feel like putting in much effort on this cold, rainy day.</p><p>Amy pulled a beanie down over her ears, and stuffed her feet in the galoshes. Jake glanced over at her and couldn’t help but smile. She wore a pair of maternity jeans, a dark gray sweater underneath a black cardigan, and a big black peacoat atop that. She slipped black gloves on over her hands, and accented the whole thing with the insanely bright pink boots.</p><p>“Sure you don’t need a scarf?” Jake teased as he donned a simple long sleeve shirt and a gray windbreaker. He too pulled a beanie on over his hair, but mostly because he was too lazy to style it and he hoped it would help catch raindrops before they splattered his glasses.</p><p>Amy too had opted for her large chunky glasses over her contacts. She pushed them up on the bridge of her nose and looked at him expectantly, “It’s all fun and games until our baby freezes inside me. Then we’ve got a whole Captain America baby situation.”</p><p>Jake snorted out a laugh as he pulled the front door open and gestured for her to step out, “Will they get superpowers? Might be worth it.”</p><p>Amy rolled her eyes and watched Jake shut the door and lock it behind them, “You’d let our child get iced if it meant they got superpowers?”</p><p>Jake shrugged, holding his arm out and smiling when Amy took it instinctively. They began walking down the carpeted hallway of the building toward the exit stairs, “I’m not saying it’s ideal, but you know, it’s not every day you get that opportunity.”</p><p>It was a brief walk to the subway station from their building, but they shuffled quickly in the rain anyway. Jake kept his arm securely around Amy’s shoulders as they walked. She wasn’t necessarily clumsy but cold weather wasn’t her forte, and he could just imagine the terrible spill she’d take with her balance thrown off the way it was right now.</p><p>The subway ride was a bit lengthy, they were headed all the way uptown to a posh baby boutique. But it was a nice opportunity to go over the game plan for the day and decide where they’d be stopping for lunch.</p><p>The boutique was a small white storefront, with rippled flowers carved into the front entrance. The glass door was decorated beautifully with pastel drawings of babies and random nature landscapes. Jake held it open for Amy, who eagerly stepped into the blast of heat coming from the overhead vents.</p><p>Inside the store was no less elegant. The cream-colored carpets ran through the entire one-story building, supporting Victorian style shelves. A wax burner at the front register sent the smell of lavender throughout the boutique. There were plush toys, old-fashioned carriage strollers (which Amy had vetoed due to safety reasons, and Jake due to hating them) and a plethora of nursery decor, which was their main objective. They were hoping to find a crib today, but they had tempered expectations. They were on a budget, after all.</p><p>They spent some time in the baby clothes section. They didn’t know the sex of the baby yet, but they were trying not to let that influence how they dressed the baby. After all, it was just going to be a little blob for a very long time. Really they could dress them however they wanted until the kid could choose for themselves.</p><p>After grabbing a couple of pastel blue and yellow outfits, loading those into the arm cart Jake held, they headed for the crib section. It was the biggest portion of the store, a huge area separated to display the multitude of options.</p><p>Amy stepped into the displays, eyes alight with excitement as she began exploring the cribs. She ran her fingers along a few appreciatively, until her gaze locked on one in the back. It was a vintage-style mahogany crib. Dark burnished wood, beautiful arching railings, smooth varnish making it glint. It would look perfect in their nursery, not to mention the A+ safety rating proudly displayed on the side.</p><p>Amy delicately touched the price tag, her eyes going wide for a moment before she let it drop down again and continued walking deeper into the crib section. She seemed to be lost in her own world. She got like that when they were making big shopping decisions.</p><p>Jake trailed behind slowly, stopping at the crib she’d admired. He balked at the price, the same way she had. $1500 for a crib? Did it come with a built-in diaper changer or something?</p><p>He glanced up at his wife, who was studying a less beautiful, most likely more affordable model with a glimmering B- safety rating. He wondered why a store that was trying to sell cribs would even include those ratings, but then he figured they maybe had some liability shit there.</p><p>“Ames,” Jake approached her quickly and handed her the basket, “Mind holding this for a minute please? I have to run to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Sure,” Amy nodded and took the basket from his hands, “I’m gonna look around in this section for a little bit more. There’s some good cribs over here.”</p><p>Her voice was optimistic, and if he didn’t know her so well, he may have actually believed she was genuinely excited about the less nice options. But he knew she’d fallen in love with the mahogany crib the second she laid her eyes on it.</p><p>He knew she was envisioning the dark wooden crib, and an antique rocking chair with a little plush pillow, probably sewn for them by his mom. She was imagining how it would pair with a similar wooden bookcase, full to the brim with enlightening children’s books that they could read to their baby every night.</p><p>Jake headed off in the direction of the bathroom sign, putting some distance between them until he was sure she couldn’t see him anymore. He managed to flag down an employee in the toy section, and stopped her quickly.</p><p>“Sorry to bother you,” Jake was speaking a bit urgently, “I was wondering if I could buy a crib and have it delivered?”</p><p>“Sure!” The perky employee whose name tag read -Delia- was eager to oblige, “If you just wanna walk me over and show me which-”</p><p>“Actually I can’t, my wife is over there and I kinda want to surprise her.” he shrugged bashfully, “I memorized the item number, does that help?”</p><p>Delia smiled knowingly, “Of course! Meet me up at the desk, we’ll put the order in really quickly and arrange the delivery!”</p><p>Jake hurriedly followed the employee to the desk and tapped his fingers nervously on the desk as he repeated the item number to her and watched her long fingernails clack on the keyboard. He kept glancing over his shoulder as if expecting Amy to pop up behind him and catch him.</p><p>He knew she’d never voluntarily spend so much on a crib. He also knew how badly she wanted it. Sometimes his impulsiveness was a blessing. He hoped she thought so today.</p><p>“Okay sir, we’ve got this order placed. What’s the delivery address?”</p><p>Jake gave her the address quickly, and pulled out his wallet. He and Amy had a joint account, and also separate debit and credit accounts, so he knew he could purchase it without her getting any sort of alert.</p><p>“Okay, the delivery fee is $250, so that brings your total to $1750. Will that be cash or card today?”</p><p>Jake presented her with his credit card, wincing internally. His credit was pretty good, much better than it had been a few years ago. His current limit on this card was $3,000 so he had a little wiggle room.</p><p>“Delivery time will be at 1:30 today.” Delia told him perkily.</p><p>“Thank you.” Just as Jake stuffed the receipt in his jacket pocket, a voice from behind him made him jump out of his skin.</p><p>“Hey, what are you doing?”</p><p>Jake turned to see Amy had just walked up, and was smiling at him a little inquisitively. He panicked internally, unsure of what she’d heard.</p><p>“He was just asking my opinion on the best breast pumps.” Delia cut in with a smile, “We have some very affordable but efficient models on the back shelves to the left.”</p><p>“Oh.” Amy nodded, “Well, thank you.”</p><p>“Thanks again.” Jake said to the cashier, flashing her a secretive grateful expression, to which she responded with a knowing smile. Jake turned back to Amy and took her hand, relieving her of the basket as they walked toward the back row of pumps.</p><p>“I’m surprised you were so curious about breast pumps.” Amy mused as they walked.</p><p>“Not for you, for me.” He rolled his eyes, trying not to raise any suspicions, “You know I get curious.”</p><p>Amy laughed, shaking her head as she perused the pumps, “I didn’t see much real estate in the crib section. There were a few nice ones, nothing special though. Maybe we should try the baby boutique in Queens.”</p><p>“Anything you want babe.” Jake agreed.</p><p>They perused the store a bit longer before heading back out into the rain. They walked under the cover of scaffolding down the crowded streets until they reached a small, family-owned cafe a few blocks down. Lately Amy could not get enough of tomato soup and grilled cheese, especially with the worsening cold weather. They both got the combo, Jake with an orange soda and Amy a cup of hot tea.</p><p>The patio seating had a glass shield specifically for rainy days, so they ate outside with the hot lunch warming their insides and the crisp breeze freshening their nostrils. Amy talked about ideas she’d gotten to decorate while they were in the store, and Jake loved all of them.</p><p>The pair made it back to their building at 1:25, and stepped into the lobby, shaking off rain like a couple of water-logged chihuahuas.</p><p>Jake glanced at Amy, and asked, “Babe, would you mind grabbing the mail? I’m gonna go upstairs and get the heat going.”</p><p>“Sure.” She headed down the hall toward the mail slots and Jake took the stairs two at a time.</p><p>Jake made it in the nick of time, arriving at their doorstep just as two large men with lower back braces stepped off the elevator, rolling a gigantic box on a dolly. He let them into the apartment and graciously tipped, offering thanks and waving them off.</p><p>Amy appeared at the top of the stairs just as the elevator doors closed. Jake took the pile of mail from her arms and walked with her to the front door, stopping short as she inserted the key in the lock he’d thankfully remembered to relock so as not to arise any suspicion.</p><p>Amy stepped into the apartment first, sliding off her soggy rain boots and shrugging out of her jacket. Jake set the mail and keys on their end table, sliding out of his converse. He trailed behind her somewhat nervously as she headed down the hall toward the living room.</p><p>Jake didn’t see her round the corner, but he did approach her frozen body. She stared into the room at the giant box with a picture of the crib on the side of it, sitting right there on the rug.</p><p>“Ames?” Jake asked worriedly, the silence starting to make his heart hammer uncomfortably in his chest.</p><p>“I-I- how…” her voice trailed off, and he couldn’t tell if she was happy or pissed.</p><p>“I saw you admiring it.” Jake admitted, as he walked around her and rested a hand atop the box, “I um...I could see it too, you know? Right there beside the bookshelf. Perfect for once we finally get a rocking chair…” he smiled a bit at the image, “Tucking the baby in and looking down at their big smiley face…this just seemed like the best crib to do it all in.”</p><p>He glanced up at Amy, his eyes widened as he realized there were tears rolling down her cheeks. She’d pushed her glasses up on her head, and was wiping desperately at her eyes.</p><p>“Amy.” Jake started toward her worriedly, “I’m sorry, I-”</p><p>She cut him off by grabbing his collar and pulling his lips against hers. Jake instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, their proximity close enough to cause her bump to press into his stomach. It made him smile, and he cradled her a little tighter as she deepened the kiss.</p><p>“This is insane.” Amy smiled breathlessly as she separated their lips by an inch, “It’s so expensive-”</p><p>“Do you like it, Amy?” Jake asked quietly.</p><p>“Yes.” She admitted softly.</p><p>“Then the rest doesn't matter.” Jake assured her, and then pulled her back against him.</p><p>The kiss was long and tender. There was a deep yearning, a sweet longing and need to be near one another. His hands stroked her lower back rhythmically, and Amy fell into his chest, bringing her hands up to tug at the hair on the nape of his neck.</p><p>“What did I do to deserve you, Peralta?” Amy whispered against his lips, her eyes closing as Jake brought his thumb up to gently swipe away her tears.</p><p>“I know I’ve said it before, but you must have accrued some bad karma.” Jake teased.</p><p>“No.” Amy shook her head, and when she lifted her gaze to meet his, there was an insurmountable capacity of love, “I am the luckiest woman in the world.”</p><p>Jake chuckled, shoving his glasses up a little higher on his nose bashfully, “Even though I just set our budget back quite a few weeks?”</p><p>Amy offered him a grin and a shrug, “Oh well. You only have your first baby once, right?”</p><p>“Damn right.” Jake said proudly, pulling her back in to plant one more sweet kiss to her lips, “I love you, Ames. Thanks for growing us a baby.”</p><p>“Thanks for helping me do it.” Amy rose up on her tippy toes and returned the kiss, this time to the tip of his nose, “You’re already the best dad in the world, you know that?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t say that until you’ve seen me try to build it.” Jake glanced back at the challenge ahead of him and shuddered, “Maybe that’s a task for tomorrow night.”</p><p>Amy ran a hand affectionately over her middle, “It may look like we’re running out of time, but we’re actually early on here. No rush.”</p><p>Jake rolled his eyes, “For the last time Santiago, you look perfect. Just the most beautiful pregnant lady I’ve ever laid eyes on.”</p><p>Amy scoffed, “Where is your bar for that?”</p><p>“You set the bar, you raised the bar, you <em>are</em> the bar.” Jake kissed her forehead and then squatted down beside her to run his hands lovingly over her swollen middle, kissing the center of it and smiling briefly when he was rewarded with a small nudge from inside. A surefire sign their baby was saying hello.</p><p>“Love you kiddo.” Jake patted her belly gently, “And I’ll start charging you interest for the crib at age seven, so prepare for that.”</p><p>“I’ll take a piece of that action.” Amy conceded, “He can make us each a split payment.”</p><p>Jake shook his head with a laugh, “We suck. I love us.”</p><p>“I do too.” Amy grabbed Jake again and pulled him up for a bone-crushing hug. She nestled her face in his neck, squeezing his body tight and murmured, “I love you Jake Peralta. I got really lucky that you’re my husband.”</p><p>“I’m the lucky one.” Jake whispered back, closing his eyes contently at the feeling of his wife and unborn baby safe in his arms, “I love you more than life itself, Ames.”</p><p>They pulled away, and for a moment their eyes met. Something unspoken was communicated between the two in that instant. A brief reminder of something they’d agreed to when they recited their vows a few years ago. They were in this thing forever.</p><p>Jake, Amy, and pretty soon a baby that was half him half her. Nothing had ever felt so incredible as that thought. But that was life with Amy. </p><p>Every day was pretty incredible. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>give me jake peralta in glasses season eight PLEASE</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>